


A Tale of Two Sister Idols

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bring on the comments, Dear God I am going to hell for this shit, F/F, Femslash, I deserve being shamed for this SIN of a work, Incest, Love Live is suffering, NSFW, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, What was I on anyway, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Disheartened by their 9th place finish but determined to remain competitive, Seira gives her sister Ria some of her usual support to her little sister. The Idol World is treacherous, but these two will stay together even if it means going beyond their usual sisterly love.





	A Tale of Two Sister Idols

**Author's Note:**

> Dear God. Why did I write this..? Please don't read if you are NOT into INCEST. I am also not big on incest either and that also means I only ship RubyDia as a Sisterly love ship and nothing more.

Sloppy kisses echoed throughout the Hotel Room and parts of the hallway. Japanese, being Japanese, know better not to disturb anyone's business and stay away from things even if it means disaster, forever victims of the bystander paradox (bless). Besides, no Westerner would even  _dare_ enter a room if there is such kissing being heard from it lest they would either be fired (if the person in questions is an employee) or sued for invasion of privacy (this is especially in the United States). But in Japan there is no such thing as privacy laws thanks to its culture and customs which clash more with Western Culture than the latter clashes with Islam. Instead, you are expected not to bother anyone doing private things, even if that is your job. It is like an unwritten rule of the land.

For the inhabitants (or temporary inhabitants) of the room, however, this unwritten rule is nothing but a full on blessing.

"A-Ahhhnn... Mmmm... Seira Onee-san..~"

"Don't worry, my dear Imouto~ Just follow my lead as always~"

The two inhabiting the room are none other than Seira and Ria Kazuno, the sister duo of Saint Snow, a School Idol Group from Hokkaido. The two are kissing passionately in the Hotel Room following the Tokyo Idol Show, a precursor competition that leads up to the proper Love Live!.

The School Idol World had recently became a very scary landscape for any School Idol involved or aiming to win the Love Live! School Idol competition. Ever since Muse won the second and third iterations of Love Live!, the competition now have no less than 7,000 participating School Idol groups from across Japan. It had became more or less like the annual Koshien National High School Baseball tournament during the Summer months. Because of this, many, and I mean MANY, School Idols got cut from the dream in a heavily saturated Idol Pop competition that is considered as worse as FIFA by Sporting enthusiasts and Western Feminists. Some even go as far as to actually train themselves to death as well, which causes those groups to drop out completely.

For those School Idols who still believed in this deluded dream, they go the distance to try and keep their own sanity for as long as they possibly can. Saint Snow, who were disappointed by their meager 9th place finish in the Tokyo Idol Show, are no different. Due to how it is very easy to crush dreams in the minds of the young by the forceful hands of so-called "gods" (read: old, perverted men in black suits), Seira and Ria had developed a complicated, scandalous, but so far successful way of keeping each other from going off the deep end: each other.

At first, it felt very, if not extremely, weird. They know that they are sisters and doing so is  _VERY_ sinful in both the Idol World and the Real World. Not only that, but they both don't feel that they are gay, let alone get turned on by such things. However, Ria, despite her stoic looks, is far more emotional than the eye could see except for Seira. So she continued giving kisses to each other, trying to keep their morale high in such an ultra competitive atmosphere. It was so far successful, as their morale was high enough to encourage each other to work even harder and try to make their own name for themselves instead of following other Idol Groups. They took A-RISE's approach to J-Pop with a few grains of rice and then added their own spin on it, originating from their own suffering as Idols and it what allowed them to claw up to the top of the Love Live! Rankings.

"Mmmmm... Ahhhn~"

Regardless, they still kissed, for the sake of morale after each concert, but it gotten more intense, more intimate. The more they kissed, the more they loved it until they eventually began to show attraction for each other. Such an unwanted yet pretty predictable side effect for an action that is only used to heal up wounded morale.

But they still kept in mind the already-dead purpose of their actions: to keep up with the competition and to prevent each other from going over the edge.

Ria continued to be kissed by her older sister, lost in trance, not caring for anything but for her sister. She kisses back with increasing ferocity, fighting for tongue dominance and the two deepens the kiss into something far more sexual.

"Onee-chan...." Ria wrapped her arms around her Sister, longing for more love.

Of course Seira would love to provide her with, their kisses now become far more intimate french kisses, their tongues swirling around, dancing with each other, lost in this so-called "Pure Fantasy". Their arms glided across their clothed bodies

"S-Seira... Onee-chan..." Ria moaned in between kisses, slowly unbuttoning her Older Sister's Uniform, "L-Let me..."

"R-Ria..." The Elder Sister tried to stop Ria, "W-Wait...!"

But it was too late. Ria took off her Sister's top and is working on taking off her bra as well. Seira continued to protest by the time Ria managed to take the bra off, her eyes being welcomed by two medium-to-large-sized globes of flesh bouncing before her nipples erect.

"Ria..." Seira responded, seeing her little sister staring at her bust while lolling her tongue around her lips. It's obvious that she is hungry for more.

"Seira onee-chan~" Ria's saliva dripped onto the exposed breasts, "It's my turn to dominate~!"

Ria immediately dived in and began sucking off her Elder Sister's D-cups, causing moans to escape from the latter's mouth. Ria groaned a bit, grinding her clothed body against her sister, trying to cause even more moans from her. Her hand were preoccupied with groping both globes though the right hand got much more boob than the left.

Seira, on the other hand, cannot believe what is happening at present. Her own younger sister is now doing all of this sexual stuff. As Ria continues to grope and suck her own cleavage, she cannot help but fathom to think on how she manages to be so good despite it being their first time doing such lewd actions. Then again, Seira may as well blame it on fact that she allowed Ria to watch some ultra sexy, maybe outright explicit K-Pop videos that litter the web (I am actually being serious).

Ria then suddenly bit down on the left boobs, causing both to moan but Ria caught Seira moaning louder. Ria also began to grind her sister as well, feeling her core getting very wet.

"Onee-chan~! Please..." She begged as she begun to strip off her skirt and shirt. Seira's eyes widened when Ria's bra finally fell on the floor, but forcibly held the hand of her little sister, preventing her from stripping more.

"N-No..." Seira warned, "They'll find out... We can't make a mess here."

Ria groaned, but then returned to simply kissing while rubbing her smaller A-to-B cups against her older sister's large globes. Suddenly it felt like the heater was turned on into overdrive despite Japan not being known for having heaters or coolers at all. But the sisters were lost in complete trance, their attention only aimed towards each other. Nothing from the outside world can stop them.

Another passionate kiss came from Ria, but Seira is fighting back this time for tongue and bed dominance, wet saliva dripping down onto their bare upper body skin and the blankets and sheets getting even messier while the two fought over who will be on top.

"Seira Onee... I can't let you mmmmm~"

Eventually, the passionate talking suddenly became garbled groans and moans for lust and pleasure. Neither of them have felt this before, this new heat rising in their bodies, relaying the need for each other, the need to touch their breasts and rub them together, the feeling of extreme scandalous pleasure.

"Haaaaahgh... Haaahn... Ahn.." Was all Ria could say before the kissing intensified tenfold, playing with her older sister's hair in the process.

Seira grunted in response and began to hump upwards in a grinding motion similar to what Ria was doing earlier. The sudden grinding of their cores caused both of them to moan very lewdly and now they are both moaning the other's names silently but loud enough so the other would hear.

"Ahhhn~! Seira Onee.... Onee-chan! Yesss!"

"Oh my... OohmygodRia... Sooogoood.... Ahhhn!!"

They were hopelessly humping, rubbing their boobs, and kissing intensely until a trigger causes them to release all the tension and energy out. Seira, who was at the bottom, arched her back while Ria's tongue intertwined with her own, incredible amounts of saliva dripping down from their mouths. Ria herself grinds her core on Seira's knee a bit more until she, too loses energy and collapses with Seira.

The two panted heavily as they tried to regain their energy, not having done something so shameless and energy consuming as this before. The two sat in heated silence, letting the sound of the fan and the occasional stomps across the hallway in their hotel echo through their room.

"Seira Onee-chan..." Ria turned to face her sister laying down next to her, "Did we..?"

"We did..." Seira managed to breath out, still a bit pooped from that experience, "N-Next time... I think we can go all out..."

"Really?!" Ria's eyes lit up like the lights that shone in Tokyo.

"Mhm.." Seira patted and stroked her little sister's hair, "But we have to do it at our own house... That way we can clean it up without having anyone else knowing."

"Ah." Ria gave her sister a big kiss on the lips, "Thank you Onee-chan."

"Anything for my little sister and anything we can do to win this."

"Agreed. Next time, we aim for first."

The School Idol World is a scary place. But for Seira and Ria, as long as they have each other, they can overcome anything and anyone that stands in their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then.
> 
> This had been something very interesting while I wrote this, since at the start of drafting this, there were probably NO FANFICS with these two in it at all, not even in relationships. So I went with the obvious road and made an Incest Fanfic. I don't know WHY I written it. I just did.
> 
> Also, I do not ship these two with ANYONE unless it is something entirely random and considering that these sisters are similar to A-RISE in shipping popularity, they would be in rarepair hell forever. Especially since we already have Kurosawacest and, heck, Kousakacest and Ayasecest being things for some reason.
> 
> So please don't stab me with pitchfork... Wait. Actually, do that, since that is equivalent of me applying brain bleach to my head because what the fuck did I just do...


End file.
